


Contra spem spero

by Fausthaus



Series: Реквием по Вероне [7]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Эскал, старший сын веронского герцога Гаэтано, всегда притягивал к себе взгляды окружающих.
Relationships: Lord Capulet/Escalus (Romeo and Juliet)
Series: Реквием по Вероне [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675204





	Contra spem spero

**Author's Note:**

> Contra spem spero (лат.) — Надеюсь вопреки надежде

— Ты обязан повиноваться мне, Тибальт. И я совершенно не ожидал, что ты будешь мне противоречить в этом вопросе. И самое главное — поводом для того, что мы сейчас ведем этот разговор, послужило твое недопустимое поведение. И я не намерен закрывать на это глаза, чтобы и далее потакать подобному! — Алессандро Капулетти был в ярости. А причиной вновь был племянник его супруги, от которого иногда было слишком много беспокойства. Все же у юного Тибальта был невыносимый нрав, и этим он напоминал графу Франческу. А когда подобное происходило единственным желанием, что оставалось у Алессандро, было никогда больше его не видеть.

Алессандро Капулетти не знал родителей Тибальта и не считал для себя интересным узнавать какими они были. Тибальта доставили в его дом, когда мальчику едва исполнился год.

Его родители умерли, но ребенок был отослан с кормилицей в деревню сразу после рождения, словно он никогда не и интересовал их. И именно этот поступок больше всего возмутил тогда графа Капулетти, который еще не пришел в себя после неожиданной смерти своей первой дочери, навсегда перечеркнув желание когда-либо общаться с родственниками жены. 

Однако после их смерти именно Алессандро настоял на том, чтобы Тибальт отныне жил в его семье. Ему казалось неправильным любое другое решение о будущем ребенка. Но хотя в свой дом Тибальта Алессандро принял, любить его за столько лет он так и не научился. 

И сейчас все чаще Капулетти ловил себя на мысли, что не помнит, каким Тибальт был в детстве. Нет, Алессандро честно пытался не видеть в мальчике чужого человека, не желая быть похожим на его родителей. Но сейчас граф Капулетти понимал очень ясно, что так и не смог заменить Тибальту отца. Слишком отличался мальчик от его собственных детей, которые по какой-то роковой случайности уходили из жизни настолько быстро, что у Алессандро накопилось множество вопросов к Богу. А Франческа винила во всем Монтекки. Впрочем, во всех своих бедах она винила именно их, словно ненависть к их роду заменила ей все остальные чувства. А Алессандро никак не мог понять, откуда в его супруге столько ненависти, если даже у него дом исконных врагов не вызывал таких эмоций. Иногда графу Капулетти казалось, что эта вражда сродни безумию, которое некогда, словно жестокая болезнь, поразила всех вокруг, не давая даже понять, что за ее пределами лежит целый мир. А Франческа... Она вошла в семью Капулетти, потому что этого захотел отец Алессандро. Девушка была хороша собой, умна и чрезвычайна богата. Этих трех качеств оказалось для Витторио Капулетти достаточно. Сын не посмел противоречить отцу, хотя в тот момент отдал бы все на свете, чтобы избежать этого брака. Ведь в жизни и душе Алессандро Капулетти тогда не было места никаким другим чувствам, кроме его любви к самому недостижимому человеку в Вероне. 

Эскал, старший сын веронского герцога Гаэтано, всегда притягивал к себе взгляды окружающих, несмотря на практически нескрываемую холодность и надменность. Еще в детстве, когда Алессандро наблюдал за ним на приемах, было невозможно ничего прочесть по его лицу. Капулетти всегда знал, что характер Эскала никогда не изменится, что он не сможет признать такого чувства как любовь и тем более не подчинит ей даже часть своей жизни, но противиться своим чувствам так и не смог. 

Ведь Алессандро Эскал иногда улыбался. И Капулетти заставлял себя считать такие улыбки искренними, хотя всегда в глубине души прекрасно понимал наивность своих суждений. Эскал с рождения привыкал к мысли, что однажды он возглавит Верону и займет место своего отца. Именно поэтому юноша всегда держался особняком, а после гибели младшего брата на охоте и последовавшей вскоре за этим несчастьем кончиной отца Эскал стал еще более замкнутым, а потом и вовсе словно отгородился от всех невидимой стеной. 

От всех, кроме Алессандро Капулетти. По крайней мере в тот момент Алессандро именно так и думал. Ведь ничего более важного в его жизни тогда не было. И он отказывался отступать, несмотря ни на что. 

Алессандро всегда бережно хранил в памяти воспоминания об их совместных прогулках. Наверно он был единственным человеком на свете, который знал, как умеет Эскал радоваться самым простым вещам. Единственный, кто знал, насколько искренне мог смеяться веронский правитель. Эскал словно скидывал с себя тяжелый груз и погружался в настоящую жизнь, наслаждаясь свежим ветром или запахом цветов. 

Смерть Валерио Монтекки разрушила все, чем так дорожил глава рода Капулетти, напоминая, что источником всех горестей в его семье были Монтекки, ведь Алессандро старался об этом позабыть, стремясь любить, а не ненавидеть, несмотря на исконную вражду. Но даже себе он страшился признаться, что сделал бы все от него зависящее, чтобы Валерио жил, только бы вокруг все оставалось по-прежнему. Чтобы вновь увидеть улыбку Эскала. Чтобы вспомнить, что значит принадлежать ему душой и телом, забывая о том безумии, передающемся по наследству в его семье.

Ведь для графа смерть его врага до сей поры оставалась тайной. Но только для него, ведь в любом доме Вероны и даже его собственном, были уверены, что за убийством Валерио Монтекки, порывистого, нетерпеливого и стремящегося взять от жизни все, что только возможно, не исключая тщательно лелеемой ненависти к извечным врагам, стоял именно он. И Эскал поверил в это тоже. Ведь после того как пришло известие о смерти Монтекки между Алессандро и Эскалом в одночасье все переменилось. Словно перед Капулетти вдруг захлопнулась единственная дверь, которая вела туда, где он чувствовал себя свободным. Чувствовал себя необходимым. Чувствовал себя желанным.

Прошло немного времени и Алессандро понял, что все, во что он верил, было просто игрой. Игрой с его чувствами, словно он был шахматной фигурой, с которой можно было без сожаления расстаться, как только она перестанет быть необходимой. Благоволение к нему принца Веронского и так было слишком долгим.

Но Алессандро никогда не стыдился своих чувств. В его жизни это было единственное, в чем он был уверен всегда. Все остальное же словно казалось призрачным, ненастоящим... Нелепым сном, от которого, впрочем, никак не удавалось проснуться, как он не старался это сделать. 

Все изменилось только тогда, когда появилась Джульетта. Всю свою любовь Алессандро перенес на нее. Иногда Капулетти ловил себя на мысли, что за свою жизнь он сумел по-настоящему полюбить только двух человек: Эскала и свою дочь, но только Джульетта отвечала ему взаимностью. А принца все чаще даже просто видеть было непереносимо. Его холодное лицо, на котором ни для кого не было улыбки. Его безразличный и холодный, а подчас и словно безжизненный голос, в котором невозможно было расслышать даже отголосков тех чувств, которые он когда-то дарил Алессандро. Впрочем, даже если все тогда было ложью, это ничего не значило. Даже если у Эскала чувства были просто подделкой, но принадлежали они всецело Алессандро Капуллети и более никому. Ради этих воспоминаний Алессандро был готов на многое. И, несмотря на давление со стороны людей из его собственного дома, он сохранял спокойствие и не поддавался на попытки втянуть себя в новые конфликты, действуя порой довольно жестко. 

Несколько лет ему удавалось сдерживать любого, кто пытался спровоцировать на ответные действия людей из дома Монтекки. Но сейчас вырос Тибальт, который на многие вещи смотрел так, как говорила ему Франческа. Но иногда Алессандро ловил себя на мысли, что Тибальт задумывается о некоторых вещах, которые бы пришлись Франческе совсем не по нраву. Но каждый раз, когда граф делал попытки сблизиться с Тибальтом действия последнего сводили все усилия на нет. И противостояние всех и всего в доме Капулетти продолжалось по-прежнему. 

— Дядя? — голос Тибальта, который почти испугался ставшего вдруг похожего на белую маску выражения на лице Алессандро и гнетущей тишины, что воцарилась неожиданно в комнате, — поверьте, у меня не было намерения оскорблять Бенволио Монтекки. Но он первым попытался унизить меня в присутствии герцогини Веронской. Я сожалею, что не смог сдержать своих эмоций. Но неужели недостаточно принести свои извинения герцогине. Почему я должен унижаться перед этим человеком?

— Нет ничего постыдного в принесении извинений. И пусть Бенволио просто невоспитанный мальчишка, который никогда не умел держать себя, ты виноват в том, что ввязался с ним в словесную перепалку. Я тебе советую менее внимательно внимать отравленным ненавистью словам Франчески. Тебе четырнадцать лет и пора бы вспомнить, что ты вырос из того возраста, когда нужно верить всему, что говорит тебе эта женщина.

— Но они наши враги! — повысил голос Тибальт. — Они не заслуживают извинений. Они заслуживают только смерти. И я не собираюсь унижаться перед Бенволио Монтекки.

— Я приказываю тебе это сделать. Докажи мне, что ты не глупец, который не видит дальше собственного носа. Докажи, что ты сильнее, чем о тебе думают. Только трусы выкрикивают оскорбления, а потом сбегают, сильные умеют оглядываться и признавать свои ошибки. Докажи мне, что ты достоин дома, в котором тебя воспитали. 

— Но дядя!

— Я приказываю тебе Тибальт. И я больше не собираюсь обсуждать этот вопрос. Тебе придется сделать это. И я запрещаю тебе появляться в этом доме, пока ты не принесешь извинения Бенволио Монтекки.

Тибальт сжал кулаки и выбежал из комнаты. Алессандро устало опустился в кресло. Подобные разговоры приходилось вести с Тибальтом все чаще. С каждым днем он становился все несноснее. И если дело дошло уже до перепалок на глазах у герцогини Веронской, то следующей может стать ссора в присутствии Эскала, а что может последовать за подобным, Алессандро прекрасно осознавал. Следует сделать еще одну попытку сблизиться с племянником, пока еще можно это сделать. Может быть этим он хоть отчасти искупит собственное безразличие, которого сам себе простить никогда не посмеет. И пусть Тибальт глупый и несносный мальчишка, но он находится под его защитой и является членом его семьи, а значит нельзя допустить, чтобы он и далее совершал ошибки, ценой которых может стать его собственная жизнь.


End file.
